Nuestra historia
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Continuación de Destino. Haruhi hace remembranza de los momentos clave en su relación con Kyouya...


**Nuestra historia.**

)O)O)O)O)O)O

 _15 meses más tarde..._

Haruhi tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la estancia. Colocó algunas revistas en la mesita que se encontraba frente a ella y bebió de la humeante taza de té que había preparado. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Faltaban al menos un par de horas. Volvió a tomar una de las revistas que acababa de abandonar. No estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo en casa, pero en vista de los malestares que había presentado por la mañana, Kyouya le había obligado a quedarse.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él. Si alguien le hubiese dicho meses atras que ella y el heredero Ootori terminarían juntos, lo hubiese calificado como un demente. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, las relación de ellos era extraña desde sus inicios, pero había cambiado a partir de una noche. Aquella noche en la que se habían dado cuenta que ambos se deseaban.

Haruhi comenzó a recordar aquellos días que ahora parecían tan lejanos.

 _Flash back_

 _Había sido un fin de semana pesado. Haruhi se recostó sobre el respaldo de su asiento y masajeó su dolorido cuello con una mano. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido...tanta actividad. Lo cierto era que su estancia en el departamento de Kyouya bien podría haber compensado ese tiempo. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió cansada. Tenía bastante trabajo y no le ayudaría en nada recordar lo bien que la había pasado con el joven Ootori._

 _Retomó sus actividades, hasta que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su despacho. Cuando dio su autorización, Kyouya apareció en el portal._

 _-Sigues aquí.- afirmó él en tono de acusación._

 _-Aun tengo trabajo por terminar._

 _-¿No puede esperar a mañana?_

 _-Quizá...pero me sentiría como una irresponsable si dejo que el trabajo se acumule._

 _-¿Y si tu jefe te ordenara que continúes mañana?_

 _-Lo dudo, tiene un temperamento terrible, ¿no lo sabías?- confesó la chica en un falso tono de cotilleo._

 _Kyouya sonrió con arrogancia. Se acercó hasta el escritorio y cerró cuidadosamente la laptop en la que Haruhi trabajaba._

 _-Acompáñame a cenar._

 _-¿Lo ordena mi jefe?_

 _-No, no es una imposición. Solo me gustaría tu compañía mientras nos alimentamos._

 _Haruhi lo miró a los ojos y se encontró esa mirada llena de convicción. Suspiró resignada mientras tomaba su bolso y su abrigo._

 _-Por favor, que no sea un sitio elegante._

 _-Dejaré que tú elijas._

 _Pasaron un par de horas entre la cena y la charla de sobremesa. Conversaron como los viejos amigos que eran. Evitaron el tema de lo sucedido el fin de semana, aunque era evidente que causaba un poco de tensión entre ellos. Cuando terminaron, Kyouya se ofreció a llevarla a casa._

 _Una vez en el departamento de Haruhi, Kyouya la acompañó a la puerta._

 _-Gracias por la cena. De verdad que lo he pasado bien.-agradeció ella._

 _-Gracias a ti, por acompañarme._

 _-Bien. Te veré mañana entonces._

 _Parecían un par de adolescentes. Haruhi ruborizada frente a su puerta. Kyouya tratando de evitar que ella desapareciera de su vista. Ninguno de los dos dispuesto a despedirse. Fue entonces que la chica se armó de valor y se aproximó a él hasta besarle los labios. Lo tomó por sorpresa pero no evitó que le correspondiera al gesto._

 _El beso se prolongó algunos segundos, hasta volverse un tanto apasionado y urgente._

 _-Supongo que debo invitarte a entrar.- dijo Haruhi justo antes de que comenzaran a besarse de nuevo, para luego perderse en el interior del departamento y cerrar la puerta con fuerza._

)O)O)O)O)O)O

 _Aunque había transcurrido un tiempo, Haruhi no tenía muy clara la naturaleza de la relación que mantenía con Kyouya. En el trabajo solían tratarse poco, no más de lo que exigían sus actividades. Frecuentemente, él la invitaba a cenar una vez terminada la jornada, lo que casi siempre terminaba con ellos teniendo sexo, muy buen sexo, debía admitir. Pero no hacían otras cosas que fueran comunes en las parejas normales. Quizá porque ni siquiera eran una pareja._

 _Haruhi suspiró cansada y dejo el asunto. No le hacía ningún bien pensar en algo que no estaba en sus manos. Prefería pensar que simplemente tenía "algo" con Kyouya y que por el momento era suficiente. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó algunos documentos de su escritorio. Se dirigía a la oficina del presidente Ootori, pero antes de llegar, lo vio salir acompañado de una mujer. Una mujer joven, con una figura envidiable y un rostro hermoso. Iba tomada del brazo de Kyouya._

 _-Presidente Ootori, necesito su firma en estos documentos.- dijo Haruhi con formalidad, tratando de ocultar lo perturbada que se encontraba._

 _-Puedes dejarlos en mi escritorio. Los firmaré después.- respondió él mientras avanzaba por el pasillo con aquella joven._

 _Haruhi los vio alejarse sintiendo algo extraño en su interior. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Dolía, eso le quedaba claro. Era una mezcla de ira, decepción, tristeza. Y era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. Dejó los documentos donde Kyouya se lo había indicado y regresó a su oficina. Tomó sus pertenencias y se fue a casa._

 _Esa noche, Haruhi había decidido ir a la cama temprano pero no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño. Lo que había visto hacía unas horas seguía rondando en su cabeza. Seguía sin poder dormir cuando escuchó sonar el timbre. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran poco más de las once. Ella se levantó de la cama y se colocó una bata encima de su ligera ropa. Llegó a la puerta y vio a través de la mirilla. Abrió la puerta con desgano._

 _-¿Te he despertado?- preguntó Kyouya al ver lo que llevaba puesto. -Lo siento._

 _-¿A qué has venido?_

 _-Traje la cena.- respondió mostrándole el paquete que sostenía en una de sus manos. -Pase a buscarte a tu oficina y al ver que no estabas vine directo hasta aquí. ¿Estuviste esperándome?_

 _-No, no he tenido la consideración de esperarte porque era obvio que estarías ocupado.- respondió ella en tono mordaz._

 _-¿Por qué detecto cierta hostilidad? ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _-¡No vengas a hacerte el desentendido conmigo, Kyouya!_

 _-Espera, ¿esto es por lo de esta tarde?_

 _-¿Y por qué más si no? Sé que tu y yo no tenemos ningún acuerdo pero podrías tenerme un poco de respeto y evitar pasearte frente a mí con tus...amigas._

 _-¿Me estás armando una escena de celos? ¡Por Dios!_

 _Haruhi enmudeció un segundo. Sí, eso era. Se moría de celos pero no iba a decirlo. No lo admitiría frente a él._

 _-No es una escena. Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca, pero no soy tu juguete. Exijo un poco de consideración._

 _-No suelo dar explicaciones de lo que hago, pero no he hecho nada que justifique tu enojo._

 _-No te estoy pidiendo cuentas, pero si te resulta tan conflictivo te dejaré tranquilo. Buenas noches._

 _La puerta se cerró de golpe. Kyouya se mantuvo ahí algunos segundos. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrísa orgullosa. Ella estaba celosa. Aun con ese gesto en sus labios, se alejó del lugar y se marchó a casa. Mientras tanto, Haruhi lloraba y temblaba de rabia. Tendría que darle a Kyouya Ootori una lección._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Kyouya y otros miembros del consejo directivo se encontraban en la sala de reuniones. En unos minutos daría inicio una importante junta y Haruhi no llegaba aun. El joven Ootori volvió a revisar su reloj. Ella no solía llegar retrasada. Si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a cancelar la reunión para salir a buscarla. Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien._

 _De pronto, el sonido de unos zapatos altos irrumpió en el salón. Haruhi hacía su aparición en el lugar. La mayoría de los presentes fijo su vista en ella, incluído Kyouya. Aunque al principio le resultó un poco perturbador ser el centro de atención, la chica sonrió mostrando confianza y seguridad._

 _-Buen día, señores. Disculpen el retraso. Comenzaremos enseguida._

 _Lucía hermosa. Kyouya apenas podía despegar su mirada de ella. Llevaba puesta una falda gris que se ceñía a sus curvas y dejaba ver parte de sus suaves piernas. La blusa blanca que vestía era algo escotada, que aun cuando Haruhi no tenía pechos grandes, los hacía lucir. Llevaba su cabello suelto, tan sedoso que sentía deseos de acariciarlo._

 _Podría haberse pasado el día entero solo admirando su belleza, pero entonces notó que no era el único. El resto de los hombres en la sala la miraban, podía observar la lujuria y el deseo en varios de ellos. Haruhi había comenzado con la conferencía y toda la atención recaía en ella, pero Kyouya sabía que nadie estaba atento a sus palabras._

 _Kyouya apretó los puños. Comenzaba a sentirse molesto. ¡No! Furioso era la palabra que mejor lo describía. No soportaba ver la manera en que esos tipos la miraban. Pronto sus ojos reflejaron ese cólera, y Haruhi se dio cuenta. Supo que el rey de las sombras había aparecido. Ella no se inmutó. Continuó hablando._

 _Uno de los socios, quien no había parado de mirar las piernas de Haruhi, levantó la mano pidiendo la palabra._

 _-Señorita Fujioka, ¿sería tan amable de repetir los términos legales del nuevo acuerdo comercial?_

 _-Por supuesto, verá...-_

 _Kyouya golpeó la enorme mesa con las palmas. La atención se desvió hacia él._

 _-Necesito discutir algunos puntos con usted, señorita Fujioka...a solas._

 _Los miembros del consejo se miraron entre ellos, desconcertados. Kyouya estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

 _-Hagan el favor de largarse de aquí. Los llamaré cuando hayamos terminado._

 _Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar la orden. Era bien sabido que el presidente Ootori era terrible cuando estaba molesto. En cuestión de segundos, Haruhi y Kyouya se quedaron solos. Él se aproximó hasta donde ella se encontraba._

 _-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_

 _-No entiendo su pregunta, señor presidente._

 _-No finjas. Vienes vestida así y crees que nadie lo notará._

 _-No estoy infringiendo ningun código de vestimenta. Es una prenda formal. Adecuada para la ocasión._

 _Kyouya se acercó más a ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la enorme mesa. Haruhi intentó no mostrarse intimidada._

 _-¿Acaso quieres provocarme?- cuestionó él, aproximándose un poco más._

 _-No haría falta mucho para provocar a alguien tan primitivo como usted._

 _-¿Primitivo?- Kyouya sonrió con desdén._

 _-Es igual que cualquier hombre. Se vuelve loco con tan solo ver un poco de piel._

 _-Un cuerpo lindo siempre es agradable a la vista, pero hace falta más que eso para enloquecerme como tú lo haces._

 _-O como la amiguita que le visitó ayer._

 _Kyouya rió de buena gana, provocando que Haruhi lo mirara indignada._

 _-Así que todo esto es por la chica de ayer. ¡Bien! Me has mostrado tu punto._

 _-No soporto más esto, Kyouya.- dijo Haruhi mientras intentaba librarse de él para salir de la sala de juntas. Kyouya la apresó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo._

 _-No tengo nada con esa mujer._

 _-No me interesa._

 _-Hablamos de negocios, es hija de uno de nuestros socios y pronto tomará el lugar de su padre en la mesa directiva._

 _-Pero...se mostró tan cariñosa contigo._

 _-Lo sé y no es algo que encontrara agradable. La chica estudió varios años en América y parece que se acostumbró a ciertas muestras de afecto. No quería ser descortés. Es todo._

 _Haruhi se sintió aliviada, pero no deseaba ceder tan deprisa._

 _-No tienes que darme explicaciones. No soy tu novia._

 _Kyouya la sujetó del mentón y le obligó a mirarlo. Se había puesto serio otra vez._

 _-Sigues queriendo ponerte una etiqueta. Quizá no te he pedido que seas mi novia pero creí que tenías claro que eres mi mujer._

 _-No te pertenezco._

 _Kyouya se apresuró a tomar sus labios. La besaba con desenfreno mientras acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Haruhi gimió._

 _-Dices que no me perteneces pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. Me perteneces tanto como yo a ti._

 _Él volvió a la tarea de besarla. Haruhi continuaba resistiéndose pero aquellos besos y caricias amenazaban con doblegar su voluntad._

 _-Lo siento.- murmuró Kyouya, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chica. -Siento haberte hecho sentir así. No quise lastimarte._

 _Ella se sintió conmovida. Admitía que quizá también había exagerado un poco y no deseaba seguir molesta con él. Acarició la nuca de Kyouya y dirigió sus manos a su duro pecho._

 _-Vamos a olvidarlo._

 _Se besaron una vez más, ahora con calma, moviendo sus labios de forma lenta, sensual._

 _-Necesito hacerte el amor._

 _-¿Ahora? ¿No podrías esperar?_

 _-Será ahora. Es tu culpa por traer esa clase de ropa._

 _-Fue un regalo de los gemelos. Creí que sería buen momento para usarla._

 _-No tienes idea de lo bien que luce en ti...pero no quiero que vuelvas a vestirla en el trabajo._

 _Kyouya no perdió más el tiempo. Desabotonó la blusa de Haruhi y levantó el sostén lo suficiente para poder acariciarle los pechos. Ella, por su parte, hizo lo propio con la camisa de él, luego desajustó su cinturón y le abrió los pantalones, dejando que su mano se colara dentro para masturbarlo. El joven Ootori gruñó de placer._

 _En un rápido movimiento, Kyouya levantó la falda de Haruhi con ambas manos, la sostuvo por las caderas y la sentó sobre la enorme mesa. Acercó su cuerpo al de ella, provocando que abriera las piernas. Volvió a besarla mientras liberaba su miembro y lo colocaba en la intimidad de la joven haciendo a un lado su ropa interior, entrando en ella sin más reparos._

 _Comenzó la erótica danza que tanto disfrutaban. Haruhi se esforzaba por no gemir demasiado alto, mientras que Kyouya no hacía nada por contener los sonidos que denotaban su placer. El ritmo se volvió apremiante. El joven Ootori sabía que ella estaba próxima al orgasmo, por lo que le sujetó las piernas y empujó su pelvis con mayor empeño. La chica se tensó y gimió por última vez. Él se derramó en su interior._

 _Haruhi se inclinó hacia el pecho de Kyouya mientras recuperaba el aliento. Poco a poco se dedicaban a arreglar su vestimenta. Ella se alisó un poco el cabello pero no pudo hacer mucho por su ropa, que se notaba un tanto maltratada por la actividad. Él se limitó a ajustar sus pantalones y abotonar la camisa hasta la mitad, dejando expuesta parte de su piel. Su cabellera había quedado alborotada pero no parecía importarle. La joven miró desconcertada como él se acercaba a la puerta de la sala de juntas sin haberse alistado lo suficiente._

 _-Pueden pasar.- anunció Kyouya al resto de la comitiva._

 _El rostro de Haruhi enrojeció mientras aquellos hombres regresaban a sus asientos. Bastaban un par de miradas para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, solo alguien muy ingenuo lo hubiese pasado desapercibido. Kyouya había tomado su lugar en la mesa, reclinado sobre el respaldo de su silla. Lucía relajado y satisfecho. Aun con la camisa abierta y el cabello desarreglado._

 _Haruhi hubiese deseado salir corriendo. Los miembros de la directiva evitaban mirarlos y ella juraría haber escuchado algunos carraspeos._

 _-Bien.- continuó Haruhi, teniendo que aclarar su voz. -Vamos a proseguir._

 _-Espere.- interrumpió Kyouya. -Señor Yoshida, ¿le ha quedado alguna duda?- cuestionó con un tono cargado de intención al caballero que minutos antes había pedido una explicación a Haruhi._

 _-No, ninguna.- respondió el aludido manteniendo su mirada en algunos documentos, siendo imitado por el resto._

 _Kyouya sonrió con satisfacción. Haruhi negó levemente antes de continuar con la junta._

)O)O)O)O)O)O

 _Luego de aquello, la relación que Kyouya y Haruhi mantenían se volvió un secreto a voces dentro de la Compañía. Aunque seguían manteniéndose discretos en cuanto a las demostraciones de afecto en público, muchos notaban que llegaban juntos por la mañana, o que se retiraban juntos. Aunque era del conocimiento general, nadie se atrevía a mencionar algo al respecto._

 _Haruhi percibía varios cambios desde entonces. Los hombres evitaban mirarla y la trataban con bastante formalidad. Algunas mujeres susurraban a sus espaldas. Sabía bien que muchas se cuestionaban qué podría ver Kyouya en alguien tan ordinaria como ella pero esos comentarios le tenían sin cuidado._

 _Esa noche se llevaba a cabo la celebración anual de las empresas Ootori, una velada llena de elegancia y sofisticación. Haruhi no acostumbraba asistir a dicho evento. No era un ambiente en el que estuviese cómoda, sin embargo, Kyouya había insistido mucho en que le acompañara. Y ahí estaba. Ataviada con un costoso vestido de diseñador, aparentando para un puñado de personas que ni siquiera le interesaban._

 _Ella suspiró cansada y miró a su alrededor. Pudo ver a Kyouya conversando con un reducido grupo de individuos. Haruhi sonrió al notar aquel semblante sereno y amable, que reconocía de aquellos momentos en los que él se encargaba de algún negocio. Lo veía hablar con soltura y elocuencia, ganándose la aceptación de aquellos sujetos, quienes asentían ante sus palabras. Conocía de memoria aquella rutina._

 _Instantes después, el joven Ootori levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Haruhi. Él sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, luego volvió a dirigirse a sus oyentes e hizo una leve reverencia que fue correspondida. Se alejó del grupo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la chica. Ella desvió su mirada a algun otro punto del lugar. Kyouya se acercó a Haruhi por uno de los costados._

 _-Te luce muy bien el vestido._

 _-¿Le gusta?- preguntó la joven con la formalidad con la que lo trataba en público. -Ha sido un obsequio._

 _-Seguramente él tiene un excelente gusto._

 _-¿Por qué está tan seguro de que ha sido un caballero quien lo ha hecho?_

 _-Porque solo un hombre podría estar interesado en ver radiante a su dama._

 _Kyouya acarició discretamente la espalda desnuda de Haruhi. Ella se estremeció por el contacto._

 _-No veo la hora para salir de aquí y poder arrancarte ese vestido.- susurró él, muy cerca de su oído._

 _-Buenas noches.- saludó una voz conocida. Kyouya se tensó al escucharlo y se alejó un poco de la joven._

 _-Buenas noches, padre.- correspondió aclarando su garganta._

 _-Señorita Fujioka, es un placer verla por aquí._

 _-El placer es mío, señor Ootori._

 _-Lamento haber interrumpido su amena charla.- se disculpó Yoshio sonriéndo con sorna._

 _-No ha sido una interrupción, yo estaba a punto de marcharme.- dijo Haruhi._

 _-No tienes que retirarte, solo he pasado un momento a saludar a mi hijo._

 _Kyouya miró a su padre con desconfianza. Lo conocía lo suficiente para no esperar nada agradable de sus atenciones._

 _-Entonces...¿ya es oficial?_

 _-¿De qué hablas, padre?_

 _-Ustedes dos, su relación._

 _Haruhi se ruborizó de inmediato, enseguida desvió su rostro, visiblemente contrariada. Kyouya le dirigió a su progenitor una mirada desafiante. Yoshio lo miraba impasible._

 _-¿Vas a negar que algo sucede aquí, Kyouya? Resulta demasiado obvio._

 _-Con todo respeto, padre, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia._

 _-Lo entiendo. No era mi intención ser inoportuno. Los dejaré solos._

 _Yoshio hizo una elegante reverencia. Haruhi lo imitó, procurando no encontrar su mirada._

 _-Kyouya, asegúrate de llevarla a la siguiente cena familiar. Estaremos gustosos de contar con su compañía.- sugirió el patriarca Ootori justo antes de marcharse._

 _Kyouya miró a su padre alejarse, maldiciendo aquella manía familiar de estar siempre al tanto de todo._

)O)O)O)O)O)O

 _Era el inicio del nuevo año. El luz del sol comenzaba a filtarse por las persianas de la habitación. Haruhi y Kyouya yacían desnudos y abrazados sobre la cama de ella. Habían tenido una noche llena de pasión y desenfreno. Se encontraban exhaustos._

 _Fue completamente inesperado. Kyouya había partido días antes a Nueva York para pasar las festividades con su familia, a petición de su hermana. Haruhi no había hecho grandes planes, pero suponía que le haría una visita a su padre y pasarían juntos la víspera de año nuevo. Sin embargo, Ranka había sido invitado por sus amigos a una gran celebración, algo que no le entusiasmaba demasiado a la joven. Al final, rechazó amablemente el ofrecimiento y decidió quedarse en casa._

 _Había preparado la cena y un poco de té. Encendió la televisión pero no prestaba atención a lo que transmitía. Tomó su computadora personal y revisó algunos correos electrónicos. Tamaki había enviado algunas fotografías digitales de su hijo recién nacido, junto a sus buenos deseos por las fiestas decembrinas. Hikaru y Kaoru habían escrito también contando algunas novedades._

 _De repente llamaron a la puerta. Haruhi se levantó del sofá para atender. Kyouya apareció al otro lado de la puerta._

 _-Kyouya...¿qué..?_

 _-Detesto Norteamérica durante el invierno. Hace demasiado frío. ¿Me invitas a entrar?_

 _Haruhi se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso. El joven Ootori se despojó del abrigo negro que llevaba puesto. Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Le alegraba verlo, más de lo que podría admitir._

 _-He traído kobumaki.- dijo Kyouya, entragándole el paquete en sus manos._

 _-Gracias.- respondió Haruhi sin dejar de sonreír. -Seguramente tienes hambre, ¿quisieras acompañarme?_

 _Se sentaron sobre el sofá y comieron en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el tenue sonido del televisor, de lo que al parcer era un programa acorde a la fecha. Faltaba poco para la medianoche. Cuando la hora llegó, el sonido de fuegos artificiales y celebración inundaron el ambiente._

 _-Tén un buen año, Kyouya._

 _-Ya lo tengo.- respondió acercándose para besarla._

 _Continuaron en la habitación. Se despojaron de la ropa con urgencia. Necesitaban tocarse, sentirse. Kyouya continuaba besándola en el proceso._

 _-Te...te he echado de menos.- confesó Haruhi contra los labios de él._

 _-Han sido los siete días más largos que he tenido. También te necesitaba._

 _Quizá no era el modo en el que ella deseaba escucharlo, pero le resultaba suficiente por el momento. Kyouya no era dado a demostrar su afecto, pero sabía que debía significar algo en su vida. Se lo estaba comprobando justo ahora. Había viajado varias horas solo para estar con ella, fuese con la excusa que fuese. Estaba ahí para ella._

 _Haruhi despertó al sentir la luz del día sobre su rostro. Se incorporó cuidadosamente sobre la cama para no despertar a Kyouya. Lo observó dormir unos instantes. Lucía bastante relajado y tranquilo. Su brazo izquierdo se encontraba bajo la almohada, sosteniéndole la cabeza. Su brazo derecho, que hasta hacía unos minutos se encontraba sobre la cintura de la joven, descansaba ahora sobre su abdomen._

 _Ella sonrió con ternura. Se inclinó para darle un suave beso sobre la frente. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo amaba. Después de aquellos meses, Haruhi había terminado por enamorarse de él._

 _La chica se colocó una bata y abandonó la habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Mientras se entregaba a la faena bebía una taza de café. Kyouya apareció luego de algunos minutos, solo vestía sus pantalones. Haruhi no pudo evitar pensar que se veía bastante sexy con el torso descubierto y el cabello revuelto._

 _-Creo que me apetece un poco de eso.-dijo él, señalando la taza que Haruhi sostenía en sus manos._

 _-¿Estás seguro? Es café para plebeyos, no está ni siquiera cerca de lo que acostumbras beber._

 _-Recuerdo haber bebido en alguna ocasión. No me matará, te lo aseguro._

 _Ella sonrió mientras le acercaba una taza. Bebieron café y tomaron el desayuno juntos. Haruhi no pudo evitar pensar con tristeza que parecían un joven matrimonio común. Cuando se encontraba casada con Tamaki habían sido pocos momentos como ese los que tuvieron. Con Kyouya todo era diferente...y lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba estar a su lado._

 _-¿Te gustaría...que hagamos algo juntos esta tarde?- preguntó Kyouya._

 _Se encontraban sentados sobre el sofá, viendo un programa en la televisión. Haruhi, quien estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo del joven Ootori, se incorporó al escuchar la pregunta._

 _-Sí...me gustaría._

 _-Irémos al sitio que quieras._

 _-Quisiera ir a algun templo. Es año nuevo y es posible que haya mucha gente pero...-_

 _-De acuerdo. Si es lo que quieres hacer, estará bien._

 _Haruhi le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. Era un beso suave y tierno, un reflejo del amor que ella sentía por él. Sus labios continuaban unidos cuando la puerta principal se abrió con un ligero chasquido._

 _-Haruhiiii, pequeña, no tienes idea de lo divertida que fue la fies...- Ranka se quedó paralizado en su sitio._

 _Haruhi y Kyouya se separaron. Ella se ruborizó al instante.. Ranka sonrió nervioso. Su hija vestía solo una bata y el joven...al menos era una suerte que no estuviesen desnudos por completo. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría._

 _-Creo que elegí un mal momento. Te llamaré después.- dijo el padre de la chica sin dejar su sonrísa forzada. Retrocedió con cuidado y cerró la puerta del mismo modo._

 _Kyouya se dirigió a la habitación y tomó el resto de su ropa, comenzando a vestirse._

 _-Me parece que la visita al templo tendrá que esperar. Tu padre va a necesitar un par de explicaciones._

)O)O)O)O)O)O

 _Luego de seis meses más, Kyouya y Haruhi parecían haber alcanzado una estabilidad en su relación. Tenían citas con mayor frecuencia, aparecían juntos en eventos sociales, él la había llevado a un par de viajes de negocios, y por supuesto, solían dormir en la casa del otro. Kyouya había destinado ya algunos rincones de su apartamento para pertenencias de Haruhi._

 _Podrían haber continuado de aquel modo, sin embargo, las cosas dieron un giro una noche. Esa ocasión, habían terminado en el hogar de Haruhi después de una de sus citas. Tuvieron una velada agradable, recorrieron el parque a plena noche, caminando tomados de las manos. Ella cocinó la cena para Kyouya, conversaron un rato y como ocurría casi siempre, terminaban besándose._

 _Aquella vez era un poco diferente, los besos de Kyouya ya no eran ansiosos, eran lentos y profundos, más no por ello menos apasionados. Haruhi disfrutaba de la sensualidad con la que sus labios se frotaban. Se quitaban la ropa el uno al otro, acariciándose en el proceso. Él disfrutaba sentir la suave piel femenina, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por las curvas de aquel fino cuerpo. A ella le resultaba erótico tocar los duros pectorales de su amante, sentir sus sólidos hombros, clavar las uñas en su espalda firme._

 _Kyouya permanecía sentado sobre la cama con Haruhi a horcajadas sobre él, marcando su propio ritmo en la penetración. La mandíbula de él se encontraba tensa, luchando por soportar el tortuoso vaivén que la joven estaba marcando. Ella gemía sin reparos, acelerando sus movimientos al sentirse cerca de alcanzar el límite de su placer. Luego de unos segundos, Haruhi se liberó con un ligero grito, mientras que Kyouya grunía, corriéndose dentro de ella._

 _Continuaron en la misma posición, Haruhi se abrazó a Kyouya, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él le acariciaba la espalda en tanto se normalizaba su respiración. Luego la joven se separó un poco, de modo que sus rostros quedaron cerca uno del otro. Ella sonrió con cansancio._

 _-Te...te amo, Kyouya._

 _Él la escuchó. La escuchó perfectamente. No pudo responder enseguida dada la impresión que aun sentía. Permaneció contrariado algunos segundos._

 _-Haruhi, yo...yo...-_

 _Ella colocó suavemente un par de dedos en los labios de Kyouya, obligándolo a guardar silencio._

 _-No tienes que responder si no sientes lo mismo. Yo...solo quería que lo supieras._

 _Haruhi le besó con ternura y se acostó sobre la cama. Kyouya se colocó a su lado, siendo aun incapaz de decir algo. La chica le dirigió una sonrísa triste al notar que aun estaba confundido. Si algo le había enseñado su fallido matrimonio era que los sentimientos no debían forzarse._

 _-Lo que siento por ti no cambia nada. Espero que lo sepas._

 _El semblante de Kyouya era impasible. Se encontraba por completo sumido en sus pensamientos. Haruhi comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, lucía bastante agotada. Pronto se quedó dormida. Él permaneció varias horas mirándola dormir. Su confesión había sido inesperada. Había sido una de las pocas ocasiones en las que no había sabido qué hacer o qué decir. Eso le llenaba de frustración. Sin embargo, sí sabía lo que debía hacer a partir de ese momento._

 _Cuando Haruhi despertó por la mañana, el otro extremo de la cama se encontraba vacío. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar a Kyouya por el resto del apartamento. Notó que su ropa y demás pertenencias no estaban. Tampoco había alguna nota. Y llegó a la triste conclusión de que se había marchado._

)O)O)O)O)O)O

 _Las cosas no habían mejorado desde entonces. Haruhi tenía la vaga impresión de que Kyouya la evitaba. Ya no había citas, no había cenas compartidas ni noches enteras de hacer el amor. Cuando no se encontraba en alguna reunión, salía de las oficinas y no volvía el resto del día._

 _Hubo una ocasión en la que ella le había esperado hasta muy tarde. El edificio de la Compañía estaba casi desierto. Entonces ella se atrevió a buscarlo en su despacho. Lo encontró finalizando una llamada. Él no ocultó la sorpresa al verla en la entrada de su oficina._

 _-Es tarde, ¿por qué no te has ido a casa?_

 _-Necesito hablarte. Han sido días un poco extraños._

 _Kyouya suspiró cansado._

 _-No puedo hablar ahora. Necesito ir a casa a empacar. Mi vuelo sale en tres horas._

 _-¿Te vas?_

 _-Necesito arreglar algunos asuntos._

 _-¿Cuándo volverás?_

 _-Aun no lo sé._

 _Haruhi notó que Kyouya lucía agotado. Parecía que no había dormido mucho en los últimos días._

 _-Lo arruiné, ¿cierto?- declaró ella, sonriendo forzadamente._

 _-¿A que te refieres?_

 _-Tú y yo...lo que sea que hayamos tenido. Lo arruiné, ¿no es así?_

 _-Podremos hablar de esto cuando regrese. De verdad tengo que irme._

 _Ella le bloqueó el paso. Necesitaba enfrentarlo._

 _-Puedo comprender que no quieras comprometer tus sentimientos, Kyouya. Acepto el hecho de que no correspondas a lo que yo siento. No me importa y tampoco debería importante a ti. No es como si fuera a romperme. No tienes que seguir pretendiendo que no existo solo para no enfrentar ese hecho._

 _-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.- respondió él, mirándola con severidad._

 _-Entonces explícamelo tú mismo. No sigas ignorándome._

 _Kyouya dirigió una de sus manos al rostro de Haruhi. Ella cerró los ojos al verse sorprendida por aquel movimiento. El joven Ootori deslizó su mano por la mejilla de la chica y depositó un casto beso sobre su frente. Luego se abrió paso a su lado y avanzó por el largo pasillo._

 _-Te buscaré a mi regreso.- dijo sin voltear a mirarla, continuando su camino._

 _Ella le observó marcharse sintiendo un nudo en la garganta._

)O)O)O)O)O)O

 _No recibió noticias de Kyouya desde su partida hacía ya un par de semanas. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni siquiera un correo. Haruhi había llorado bastante la noche en la que él se había ido. Luego se prometió a sí misma no volver a hacerlo más. No derramaría una sola lágrima más por Kyouya Ootori. Pero le dolía, le dolía mucho. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que le sucediera lo mismo que cuando atravesó por el divorcio. No se derrumbaría otra vez._

 _Haruhi se alistaba para salir. Había recibido una llamada de Tamaki un par de días atrás. Él y su familia acababan de regresar de París y organizaban una íntima reunión para presentar a su pequeño hijo. Solo los antiguos miembros del club de anfitriones habían sido invitados._

 _Una sonrísa nostálgica se dibujó en los labios de la joven al llegar a la mansión de los Suou. Hacía poco más de un año que su historia con Kyouya había comenzado, justo en ese lugar. Decidió no pensar más en él, al menos no durante la reunión. No deseaba que sus amigos notaran lo que sucedía._

 _Los chicos la recibieron con entusiasmo. Hikaru y Kaoru fueron efusivos con su saludo. Mori sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y Mitsukuni no paraba de hablar. Tamaki se acercó con un pequeño niño rubio en sus brazos._

 _-Haruhi, quiero que conozcas a mi hijo, Hiroshi._

 _Ella sonrío con ternura al notar que el bebé le estiraba sus bracitos para que lo cargara._

 _-Parece que Hiroshi quiere ir a los brazos de su tía Haruhi.- dijo Tamaki, divertido._

 _-¡Oh, lo siento! No sé cómo hacerlo._

 _-No es gran cosa, puedes hacerlo.- aseguró él, entregándole al niño._

 _Haruhi lo sostuvo con cierto temor. El bebé agitaba su cuerpecito en señal de alegría. Después de algunas dificultades, ella encontró la forma correcta para abrazarlo._

 _Transcurrieron algunas horas entre anécdotas y risas. Aprovechaban también para ponerse al día con las novedades en sus vidas. Los gemelos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por Europa como reconocidos diseñadores, aunque eso no les impedía tener tiempo para los romances. Hikaru estaba comprometido en matrimonio. Kaoru tenía citas de vez en cuando._

 _Mitsukuni dirigía los negocios familiares junto a su hermano y tenía a su cargo una academia de artes marciales en la que Mori también enseñaba. Aunque ambos tenían novia aun no pensaba en casarse._

 _-¿Qué hay de ti, Haruhi?- preguntó el mayor de los gemelos. -¿Alguna novedad?_

 _-No. Aun trabajo para los Ootori. No hay nada nuevo conmigo._

 _-A propósito, ¿saben algo de Kyouya?- cuestionó Kaoru con curiosidad._

 _Haruhi se tensó involuntariamente al escuchar ese nombre. Para su fortuna, los demás no parecieron darse cuenta._

 _-Le hice la invitación, pero por ahora se encuentra de viaje de negocios.- respondió Tamaki, lanzándole a Haruhi una mirada que parecía tener cierta complicidad._

 _-Hiroshi se ha quedado dormido.- dijo la chica, mirando al bebé en sus brazos._

 _-¿Me acompañarías a llevarlo a su habitación?_

 _-De acuerdo.- convino ella llevando aún al pequeño._

 _Tamaki la guió hasta el cuarto donde el niño dormía. Haruhi depositó cuidadosamente a Hiroshi sobre su cuna y lo arropó. Cuando salieron de la habitación, Tamaki cerró la puerta con sigilo._

 _-No te preocupes. Él va a regresar tan pronto como le sea posible.- declaró Tamaki repentinamente._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Haruhi, mirándolo confundida._

 _-Kyouya. Se encuentra arreglando asuntos importantes pero sé que está poniendo todo su empeño para regresar cuanto antes._

 _-Espera, ¿cómo es que tú..?_

 _-¿Cómo es que sé lo tuyo con Kyouya? Él mismo me lo dijo. Viajó a París hace un par de semanas y me pidió que nos reuniéramos. Me habló de lo que pasaba entre ustedes. Creo que esperaba alguna especie de...aprobación de mi parte._

 _-No tenía idea._

 _-Lo suponía, pero, ¿sabes? Cuando me lo dijo me sentí feliz por ambos. Sobre todo por ti. Kyouya va a tener la oportunidad de cuidarte y hacerte feliz como yo no pude hacerlo._

 _-¡Basta, Tamaki! No quiero hablar de eso. Además, Kyouya me abandonó. Te equivocas al creer que quiere algo así conmigo._

 _Haruhi estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se sentía bastante confundida._

 _-Kyouya puede ser un poco idiota algunas veces, pero no ha habido malas intenciones en sus actos. Seguramente te lo explicará al volver. Te ruego que lo escuches. No desaproveches esta oportunidad. Quiero...quiero verte feliz._

 _Tamaki la envolvió en un abrazo. Haruhi comenzó a llorar. Entre la nostalgia y la promesa de un nuevo inicio, su corazón sintió un poco de paz. Correspondió al abrazo y dejó que su llanto siguiera fluyendo._

)O)O)O)O)O)O

 _Era domingo por la mañana. Haruhi caminaba de regreso a casa después de hacer algunas compras. Su andar era pausado, estaba completamente ensimismada, distraída a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No había podido dejar de pensar en Kyouya._

 _Llegó a su edificio y se dispuso a entrar, pero le alertó una silueta que había logrado percibir a su lado. Se giró para encarar a aquella persona._

 _-¡Kyouya!- Haruhi no pudo ocultar su asombro._

 _-Te he estado esperando, ¿podemos hablar?_

 _La joven suspiró resignada y permitió que él le siguiera hasta su apartamento._

 _-Te ayudaré con eso.- dijo Kyouya intentando tomar las bolsas que ella cargaba._

 _-Puedo hacerlo sola._

 _Haruhi no podía evitar tratarlo con algo de hostilidad. Después de todo, estaba dolida por los últimos acontecimientos. Ella abrió la puerta y le indicó a Kyouya que pasara. Él se desplomó sobre el sofá, entonces la chica lo observó mejor. Lucía en verdad agotado, había unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus gafas y se notaba algo pálido. El enojo en ella se desvaneció un poco._

 _-¿Te apetece comer algo?_

 _-Gracias, estoy bien. Sólo no he podido dormir lo suficiente._

 _-Quizá debas descansar primero. Podríamos hablar mañana._

 _-Tomé el primer vuelo hasta acá para verte cuanto antes. No voy a irme ahora._

 _-De acuerdo, te escucho._

 _-Tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos y...hablar con algunas personas. Me parece que ya es momento de dar el siguiente paso._

 _Kyouya hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una caja pequeña. La abrió y la acercó a Haruhi, quien permanecía de pie frente a él._

 _-Cásate conmigo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Quiero que seas mi esposa._

 _Haruhi le miró, molesta._

 _-¡Eres increíble, Kyouya! Solo tú puedes ser capaz de llegar con una propuesta de matrimonio cuando me abandonaste por casi un mes. ¿Acaso hubiese sido mucho pedir que me enviaras un mensaje para saber que te encontrabas bien?_

 _-Quise hacerlo, muchas veces, pero...-_

 _-¡No hay excusa! Te fuiste sin siquiera considerarme. ¿Esperas que te reciba como si nada hubiese cambiado?_

 _-Tenía que hacerlo. Así podría regresar para quedarme contigo. Y eso es lo que quiero. Cásate conmigo._

 _-¿Y por qué tendría que aceptar?_

 _-Me amas._

 _-¿Qué importa eso? No es suficiente razón para casarme contigo._

 _-Quiero que seas mi esposa._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque te quiero conmigo. Quiero que seas la primer persona a la que vea al despertar y la última a quien vea cuando mi día termine._

 _-Eso podría hacerlo siendo solo tu amante, como antes._

 _Kyouya comenzaba a exasperarse. Se levantó de su asiento y encaró a Haruhi. Ella quizo mantenerse firme, pero él se había acercado demasiado y la intimidaba. El joven Ootori le sostuvo el mentón y le obligó a mirarlo._

 _-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres escucharlo? Pon atención porque solo lo diré una vez. Quiero que seas mi esposa...porque te amo._

 _Haruhi enmudeció y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rojo. Luego él la estrechó en sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello femenino._

 _-¿Crees que no ha sido complicado para mi? No hubo un solo segundo en el que no te echara de menos. Pero sabía que si te llamaba...no lo sé...querría olvidar todo y correr hacia tí. Y no podía permitírmelo. Necesitaba arreglar ciertos asuntos para tener satisfecho a mi padre. Le hablé de mis intenciones de casarme contigo. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, no pude darte mi respuesta, pero no fue porque no correspondiera a tus sentimientos. Simplemente no supe que decir. Jamás me fuiste indiferente. Te quería conmigo desde hace mucho. Y cuando...cuando por fin supe lo que sentías...-_

 _Haruhi se apartó de él solo lo suficiente para poder besarlo. Sabía por su modo de hablar que le estaba resultando muy difícil su confesión. Cuando se separaron, ella le sonreía con dulzura._

 _-No tiene que decir más, presidente Ootori. Me casaré con usted._

 _Kyouya sonrió satisfecho y se acercó para besarla de nuevo._

 _-Ahora, ¿será posible que mi futura esposa me de un poco de amor? La he echado bastante de menos._

 _Volvieron a besarse mientras se dirigían a la habitación. Necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido._

 _Fin del Flash back_

Kyouya y Haruhi se casaron hacía casi un par de meses. Ella recordaba con simpatía cuando les habían comunicado la noticia a sus amigos. Era una suerte que Hikaru no tuviese intenciones de acusarlos por intento de homicidio. Le habían sorprendido con el anuncio en medio de un sorbo de su té.

Kyouya había optado por dejar su apartamento y comprar una casa en un tranquilo suburbio. Llevaban una apasible vida juntos. Disfrutaban uno del otro.

Haruhi escuchó un coche en el exterior. Kyouya estaba en casa. Se levantó cuidadosamente del sofá y se acercó a la entrada. El joven Ootori sonrió levemente al encontrarla esperándolo.

-Estoy en casa.

-Bienvenido. ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó Haruhi mientras le quitaba la corbata y desabotonaba un par de botones de su camisa.

-Mantuve todo bajo control pero me hiciste mucha falta.

-Ha hecho un buen trabajo, presidente. ¿Tiene hambre?

-Te he traído ootoro. Creí que te ayudaría un poco si no cocinabas hoy. Además sé que es tu favorito.

-Gracias. Es un lindo detalle.

-¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no tuviese atenciones para mi esposa de vez en cuando? Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, he pasado con el médico esta mañana. No se trata de una indigestión, pero estaré bien dentro de algunos meses.

Kyouya la observó confundido al no comprender sus palabras. Ella sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Estoy esperando un bebé, Kyouya.

Se quedó pasmado, tratando de asimilar cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Estás...estás segura? Estabas utilizando anticonceptivos.

-Lo sé, pero el médico me ha explicado que ninguno es completamente infalible y que en algunas mujeres su efecto es menor. El resultado de la prueba fue positivo.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú...?

-Es inesperado pero...es una noticia maravillosa.- declaró Haruhi sonriendo con dulzura mientras colocaba sus manos en su vientre.

-Si...es una gran noticia.- la expresión de Kyouya era de total orgullo y satisfacción. -Se lo diremos a mi padre en la próxima reunión.

Kyouya le dio un fugaz y suave beso en los labios. Luego acarició el estómago de su esposa.

Sin duda, aquel era uno de los mejores momentos de su historia juntos.

)O)O)O)O)O)O

N/A: Bien, he vuelto para aliviar mi frustración de no ver junta a esta linda pareja.

Espero que este fic les haya agradado.

Doy gracias de antemano a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer y dejar sus reviews. Los disfruto bastante.

Agradezco también a mutemuia, Okita kagura, kuro nyaan, Miu Furinji2 (sigo trabajando en Venganza y pasión, por favor, tenme paciencia y prometo que valdrá la pena) y fblaz por sus reviews en el fic anterior.

¡Hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
